psicologiadeltrabajofandomcom_es-20200214-history
5.3.Estrés laboral.
Este articulo trata de esclarecer los conceptos de estrés laboral y de burnout. Muy interesante. Laura González Villafañe. Profesión docente y estrés laboral: una aproximación a los conceptos de Estrés Laboral y Burnout. ' JOSÉ ANTONIO AYUSO MARENTE Universidad de Cádiz, España El presente artículo es un intento de clarificación conceptual de los términos Estrés Laboral y Síndrome de Burnout (desgaste profesional o síndrome del “profesional quemado”). Este síndrome es un claro exponente de las fases avanzadas del estrés profesional. No podemos obviar el estado de opinión que existe entre los profesionales de la enseñanza y buena parte de la sociedad, sobre lo difícil que es impartir clases a los adolescentes de hoy. Este clima de insatisfacción, recoge consideraciones negativas respecto a la falta de disciplina en nuestro alumnado, falta de apoyo de padres y madres e incluso de la administración educativa, el importante número de bajas entre docentes por enfermedades mentales (depresión, ansiedad, etc.), determinadas rutinas perniciosas que se establecen en los centros y que no permiten el desarrollo óptimo de la actividad profesional (falta de profesorado de apoyo, inadecuación de horarios, las tutorías de las clases “más conflictivas” son asumidas por profesorado recién llegado al centro, etc.). Todo esto y más, hacen que la vivencia de su profesión por parte de muchos profesores y profesoras, no se haga de manera positiva, lo que les llevará a engrosar las filas de aquellos profesionales que sufren el día a día de su trabajo, llegando poco a poco a mayores cotas de insatisfacción y “malestar docente”. Las personas que se dedican a trabajar dentro de lo que se ha denominado “profesiones asistenciales”, es decir, de servicio público, como los profesionales de la “enseñanza” (Profesorado de todos los niveles, monitores, animadores socioculturales, etc.), pueden encontrarse fuertemente afectadas por este síndrome y verse sometidas a un gran desgaste profesional. A nadie se le escapa que estas profesiones exigen entrega, implicación, ciertos niveles de idealismo y un indudable servicio a los demás y si todo esto se asienta sobre una personalidad “perfeccionista” con un alto grado de autoexigencia y con una gran tendencia a implicarse en el trabajo, podemos finalmente obtener un desequilibrio entre las expectativas individuales del profesional y la realidad del trabajo diario. Este síndrome de Burnout, de desgaste, se puede considerar un trastorno adaptativo crónico y puede manifestarse tanto por un excesivo grado de exigencia como por escasez de recursos. Actualmente, la Unión Europea está elaborando una lista común de enfermedades profesionales. Sin embargo la lista española que rige en este momento no ha incluido una patología nueva desde 1978, además de recoger enfermedades laborales que no se producen desde hace muchos años. Hemos de señalar que en los círculos de psicólogos y pedagogos, junto a otros estudiosos de la prevención de riesgos laborales, se debate desde hace tiempo sobre el Burnout, el Mobbing (Acoso Psicológico en el Trabajo) e incluso del Karoshi, enfermedad esta última sólo detectada en Japón y que se traduce como “muerte súbita” de ejecutivos sometidos a largas jornadas y que fallecen de infarto. Son pues enfermedades que sufren decenas de trabajadores por ser objeto de unos niveles altísimos de estrés en sus puestos de trabajo. En definitiva, en el síndrome del “profesional desgastado/quemado” o Burnout, nos encontramos con trabajadores, como profesorado, médicos, asistentes sociales, que se enfrentan a una carga afectiva importante y acaban perdiendo el interés. Ofrecen un trato deshumanizado a sus pacientes, clientes o alumnado, a los que ven como enemigos porque están desmotivados y emocionalmente exhaustos por su trabajo. '''Estrés Laboral ' El término estrés se emplea generalmente refiriéndose a tensión nerviosa, emocional o bien como agente causal de dicha tensión. Las distintas aproximaciones al concepto de estrés, han definido a este como respuesta general inespecífica (Selye, 1936), como acontecimiento estimular (Holmes y Rahe, 1967) o como transacción cognitiva persona-ambiente (Lazarus y Folkman, 1986). El estrés, sus causas, su afrontamiento y consecuencias, están determinados por la propia personalidad y circunstancias ambientales (Cross y Kelly, 1984), la estructura cognitiva individual (Steptoe y Vöguele, 1986) y la capacidad de resistencia (“hardiness”) (Mc. Craine, Lambert y Lambert, 1987). Es evidente que muchas personas han padecido estrés en algún momento de su vida. Fuertes responsabilidades en el hogar y en el trabajo, la incapacidad de separar la vida privada de la profesional, falta de recursos para diferentes competencias, los procesos de recuperación posteriores a un hecho traumático, junto al poco tiempo que dedicamos hoy a lo lúdico, placentero o relajante, pueden llegar a conducir a un estrés cuyas consecuencias pueden ser potencialmente peligrosas. El término estrés (stress), proviene de la física y de la arquitectura, ambas disciplinas se han ocupado de la tensión que se produce en los elementos sólidos como respuesta a los empujes ejercidos desde el exterior que, pueden llegar a deformarlos o romperlos. Fue Walter Cannon en el año 1911, quien por primera vez empleó el término a todo estímulo susceptible de provocar una reacción de lucha o huida y, posteriormente, este término también se utilizó para designar los factores del medio cuya influencia exigen un esfuerzo no habitual de los mecanismos de regulación del individuo. Hans Selye (1936, 1878), investigó y llegó a definir el estrés como la respuesta fisiológica, no específica, de un organismo ante toda exigencia que se le haga. Selye consideró que cualquier estímulo podría derivar en un estresor siempre que provocase en el organismo su correspondiente respuesta biológica de reajuste, no obstante no incluía los estímulos psicológicos como agentes causales. Según Selye, cuando nos enfrentamos a una nueva situación, el cerebro recibe información que se transmite y analiza a través de los sentidos relacionando esta con recuerdos que se han almacenado de anteriores experiencias. Si la evaluación es negativa, envía una señal que libera las hormonas de adrenalina, poniendo al organismo en un estado de alerta o de resistencia dando lugar a la aparición de síntomas de cansancio y fatiga. En la mayor parte de los casos, una vez que dejamos de sentirnos amenazados, el cuerpo se recupera, pero si la situación se prolonga, se puede llegar a un “estado de extenuación”. Nos encontraríamos entonces con que el nivel de resistencia bajaría, apareciendo nuevas señales de alarma y comenzando un sufrimiento físico y mental. Si este estado continúa, la persona empezará a tener problemas, llegando incluso a enfermar. Como se puede apreciar, las definiciones de ambos autores difieren en que, para el primero, estrés significa estímulo y para el segundo respuesta. A partir de aquí, es frecuente encontrar en la literatura ese primer uso indistinto del término, que incluso se emplea, para designar la relación entre ambos. (González de Rivera y cols. 1980). Engel (1962), se refiere al término de una manera más amplia y, frente a la posición biológica de Selye, basa su interpretación en los mecanismos psicológicos de defensa, previos a la activación de cualquier sistema ante todo proceso interno o externo, que implique una demanda del organismo. Sin embargo, en esos años sesenta e incluso en los setenta, los acontecimientos que fueron más estudiados como situaciones estresantes se refieren a situaciones de origen externo y no se atiende a la interpretación o valoración subjetiva, que pueda hacer el sujeto de las mismas. Se hace hincapié en las circunstancias o sucesos importantes que producían cambios fundamentales en la vida de una persona y exigían un reajuste. En esa línea, se encuadran los trabajos de Holmes y Rahe (1967) sobre la cuantificación del potencial estresante de diversos acontecimientos vitales y en los que tratan de relacionar la aparición de enfermedad es con el estrés. En los trabajos del Dr. Harold Wolf, puede verse un nexo de unión entre los postulados de Engel (1962) y Holmes y Rahe (1967). Para Wolf, el estrés vital es una respuesta específicamente humana a distintos tipos de agentes nocivos y amenazantes. Este autor considera que las enfermedades causadas por el estrés, se producen cuando repetidas e intensas apreciaciones de amenazas, llevadas a cabo por una persona, provocan unos patrones estereotipados de respuesta fisiológica, respuesta adecuada y eficaz para hacer frente a amenazas interpersonales o simbólicas. En la década de los ochenta se han investigado hechos de poca consideración que surgen a diario y que hasta ese momento no se habían apreciado, así como estresores de poca importancia que permanecen estables en el medio ambiente con una menor intensidad pero mayor duración, ejemplos de estos pueden ser el ruido, el hacinamiento, la polución, etc. (Merín, Cano y Tobal, 1995). Podemos observar entonces que el estrés ha sido estudiado y conceptualizado de diferentes maneras. Siguiendo a Scotland (Cox, 1992) y Gaillard (1993), se pueden intentar refundir sus aproximaciones en las siguientes: 1) Como variable de entrada: una primera aproximación centra el estudio del estrés en las demandas ambientales. Se distingue entre estresores independientes de la tarea (ruido, temperatura, etc.) y factores relacionados con las demandas de dicha tarea (ritmo de trabajo, temporalización, etc.). Los investigadores que trabajan en este campo han estudiado el impacto de un amplio rango de estos estresores. A continuación, se presentan cuatro tipo de estresantes que difieren primariamente en su duración: * a) Estresantes agudos, limitados en el tiempo: tal como encontrarse con un perro agresivo. * b) Secuencias estresantes, o series de acontecimientos, que ocurren durante un período prolongado de tiempo como resultado de un acontecimiento inicial desencadenante: tal como el fallecimiento de un familiar. * c) Estresantes crónicos intermitentes: tales como problemas sexuales. * d) Estresantes crónicos: tal como estrés de origen laboral, que pueden haberse iniciado, o no, por un acontecimiento discreto que persiste durante mucho tiempo. 2) Una segunda aproximación se centra en el resultado o respuesta, refiriéndose a las reacciones subjetivas, fisiológicas y conductuales que se producen en situaciones de tensión. Nos encontramos con dos componentes interrelacionados: * a) El componente psicológico, que incluye conductas, patrones de pensamiento y emociones, caracterizados por un estado de inquietud. * b) El componente fisiológico, que incluye una elevación del grado de activación corporal, arousal, que se traduce, por ejemplo, en el aumento de la tasa cardíaca o una respiración agitada. A la respuesta de dos componentes (psicológico y fisiológico) se le denomina tensión. 3) Como estado: el sujeto se siente tenso y amenazado sobre la base de la evaluación subjetiva de la situación. 4) Como proceso; los síntomas del estrés van apareciendo lentamente con el paso del tiempo, lo que incluye estresores y tensiones, es un proceso difícil de parar incluso cuando el factor desencadenante ya ha desaparecido. Este proceso implica ajustes e interacciones continuas (transacciones) entre la persona y el medio. El estrés se produce como consecuencia de un desequilibrio entre las demandas del ambiente (estresores internos o externos) y los recursos disponibles del sujeto (Lazarus y Folkman, 1986). Tomando esta cuarta definición, como más cercana a los planteamientos de este trabajo de investigación, los elementos a considerar en la interacción potencialmente estresante son las variables contextuales propias del ámbito del individuo; las variables personales del sujeto que se enfrenta a la situación y las propias consecuencias del estrés: * Estrés es la fuerza o el estímulo que actúa sobre el individuo y que da lugar a una respuesta. * Estrés es la respuesta fisiológica o psicológica del individuo ante un estresor ambiental. * Estrés es una consecuencia de la interacción de los estímulos ambientales y la respuesta idiosincrásica del individuo. Debemos insistir en que no todo el estrés es negativo. Se vive inmerso en el estrés porque los sujetos se encuentran en un proceso constante de adaptación al mundo que les rodea y, a la vez, de propio desarrollo personal, lo que “provoca” realizar constantes esfuerzos cognitivos y conductuales para manejar adecuadamente las situaciones que se presentan (Merín, Cano y Tobal, 1995). Cuando estas respuestas se realizan en armonía, respetando los parámetros fisiológicos y psicológicos del individuo, son adecuadas en función de la demanda y se consume biológica y físicamente la energía dispuesta por el Sistema General de Adaptación, adoptamos el concepto de “estrés” como “euestrés”. No será hasta llegar a la situación límite de nuestra capacidad de control, cuando se produzcan las consecuencias negativas por su permanencia (cronicidad) o por su intensidad (respuesta aguda). Sin embargo, sin llegar a situaciones extremas, es positiva cierta dosis de estrés, necesaria para permanecer alerta ante el constante cambio, para que desarrollo y adaptación logren un ajustado equilibrio para proceder con normalidad. González de Rivera (1991), llega a afirmar que cuando la influencia del ambiente supera o no alcanza las cotas en las que el organismo responde con máxima eficiencia, éste percibe la situación como amenazante, peligrosa o desagradable, desencadenando una reacción de lucha o huida y/o una reacción de estrés. Luego, incluso una estimulación insuficiente también puede ser fuente nociva de estrés. Hasta llegar a la enfermedad de adaptación o enfermedad psicosomática por “distrés”, el sistema deberá pasar por las fases de alarma, resistencia y agotamiento. Al respecto la Organización Mundial de la Salud define el estrés como el “conjunto de reacciones fisiológicas que preparan al organismo para la acción”. Se define adaptación como un proceso complejo, cambiante y continuo, que requiere muchas reacciones, “el proceso de conformarse a las exigencias del yo y del entorno” (Davidoff, 1984, p. 544), frente a las decepciones, frustraciones, conflictos, presiones y otro tipo de angustias. Hacer frente a los problemas supone un esfuerzo constante para dominar esas “situaciones negativas” que, algunas veces, se hacen presentes en la vida de todos los individuos. Depende entonces del sujeto, de su capacidad para manejar las situaciones; de sus esfuerzos por controlar; en definitiva, de su capacidad de adaptación, que su estrés se convierta en euestrés o distrés. No obstante, me gustaría hacer hincapié, en como el medio puede ejercer una presión tal sobre el individuo, tanto se reciba de manera consciente o inconsciente, que puede llegar a desbordar la capacidad de adaptación, pudiendo llegar a generar graves patologías. Conceptos como carga mental y estrés han añadido nuevos matices terminológicos que en ocasiones pueden añadir confusión. En principio la sobrecarga mental produciría estrés; es decir, el estrés sería la respuesta ante un enfrentamiento con tareas que implicasen alto grado de procesamiento cognitivo, susceptible este de ser medido mediante procedimientos objetivos como las medidas del rendimiento en la tarea. Sin embargo, hay autores como Hart y Staveland, Orozco y García, que sitúan el estrés como un “ingrediente” más de carga mental (cit. en Rubio, 1992 y Rubio, Martín y Díaz, 1995). En realidad, ambos conceptos, estrés y carga mental, provienen de diferentes esquemas teóricos, mientras que las teorías sobre el estrés proceden de la psicología laboral y la medicina, la carga mental se engloba dentro de los estudios del rendimiento humano y se basan en las teorías cognitivo-energéticas. Este artículo considera el estrés de una manera más amplia, transaccional (Lazarus y Folkman, 1986), englobando frustración, conflicto y otros estados de estrés, asumiendo la siguiente definición: “Una relación particular entre el individuo y el entorno que es evaluado por éste como amenazante o desbordante de sus recursos y que pone en peligro su bienestar” (Lazarus y Folkman, 1986, p. 43). La frustración, el conflicto y otros estados de estrés se relacionan con estados de ánimo desagradables como la ansiedad o la ira. Cuando la persona afronta dichas situaciones, reacciona de forma que pueda evitar, escapar, reducir su angustia y/o manejar ese problema determinado. Lazarus sostiene que existe un modelo ancestral de hacer frente a los problemas. Según este modelo, los sujetos valoran constantemente las interacciones que ocurren en cada momento en relación con el entorno. Los sucesos que aparecen como retos o amenazas (nocivos en potencia) se analizan con mayor detenimiento y se plantean interrogantes para averiguar qué tipo de acción va provocando este caso, a la vez que evalúan los recursos con los que hacer frente al problema. A medida que se acumula más información se vuelve a valorar la situación. El grado en que los sujetos se sientan o no alarmados depende de su capacidad para manejar desafíos. Sobre este juicio influyen la situación, las experiencias pasadas y las características personales. Una vez que se valora un suceso, hay que decidir qué se va a hacer, sin embargo, cuando la circunstancia es repetitiva y sin éxito; cuando el sujeto haga lo que haga torne de nuevo a su situación inicial, llega a un estado de indefensión, de pasividad, en donde permanecerá inerme, sin valorar la situación y sin afrontar la amenaza. A este respecto son muy interesantes los trabajos de Martin Seligman sobre la indefensión aprendida (Seligman, 1975). Lazarus establece un modelo de afrontamiento del estrés basado en dos elementos dinámicos y estructurales: * La demanda del medio en cuanto compromiso. * Los procesos de evaluación de la situación estresante. Algunos autores han establecido la pertinencia del modelo de afrontamiento de Lazarus, como marco de comprensión de las conductas de los sujetos. Se han analizado los elementos de este y planteado su valor como guía para el desarrollo de las intervenciones terapeúticas (Casado, 2002) Podemos circunscribir el concepto de estrés al ámbito de trabajo de los individuos, de tal modo que su definición podría ser el desequilibrio percibido entre las demandas profesionales y la capacidad de la persona para llevarlas a cabo. Es precisamente el concepto de subjetividad individual, de percepción acorde con la personalidad, lo que genera las mayores discusiones entre los especialistas en cuanto a las repercusiones jurídicolaborales del estrés como enfermedad profesional o laboral. El mecanismo de respuesta por antonomasia, previa valoración de un estresor, es la lucha o huida. Si estas situaciones de estrés se dan en el plano laboral (algunos ejemplos pueden ser la inseguridad, la competencia, la búsqueda de eficacia, etc.), nos encontramos con que no podemos luchar con el gasto energético correspondiente, ni tampoco, teóricamente responder con la huida (escapar del distrés). Es claro que la huida en el ámbito laboral es el absentismo, que junto con las enfermedades laborales son índices elocuentes de la repercusión del estrés organizacional sobre los trabajadores. El desarrollo tecnológico ha provocado que el trabajo manual, artesanal, creador y fuente de buen estrés sea reemplazado, a veces, por un trabajo mecanizado, automatizado, en cadena, a veces eficaz, pero demasiado veloz, quizás menos fatigoso físicamente, pero causante de distrés por mayor estímulo psicológico e intelectual. También estaremos de acuerdo en que nuestra sociedad “organizada” pide a sus miembros una calma “aparente” y que soporten presiones sin protestar, lo que potencia los factores causantes de estrés. Esta situación de imposibilidad de modificar el estresor, estando sometido al mismo tiempo a importantes presiones psicológicas, conlleva a salidas como, por ejemplo, el cigarrillo, el alcohol, los psicofármacos, las drogas en general e incluso obesidad...que termina agravando el distrés y sumando factores de riesgo. Hemos comprobado que estudiar el estrés organizacional no es tarea fácil, se hace del todo necesario estudiar los factores individuales y ambientales. El modelo de investigación que se utilice deberá contar con la contemplación de los factores como, las características ambientales, organizacionales, grupales, familiares, personales y estimulantes de la capacidad del individuo, la creatividad y el pensamiento independiente. '''Síndrome de Burnout Como decíamos al comienzo de este artículo, uno de los síndromes más característicos, dentro de las fases avanzadas del estrés laboral, es el síndrome de Burnout, también conocido por “síndrome del profesional quemado” o de “desgaste profesional”, fue acuñado originariamente por Freudenberger (1974), un psicólogo clínico familiarizado con las respuestas al estrés de los miembros de una institución de cuidados alternativos de salud, si bien su categorización y difusión se debe principalmente a Cristina Maslach, una investigadora de psicología social, a partir de la segunda mitad de los setenta, cuando estudiaba las formas de afrontamiento con el arousal emocional en el trabajo. El término Burnout procede del mundo del deporte y expresaba la situación que vivían los deportistas cuando no obtenían los resultados deseados a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos y entrenamientos. También se utilizaba este término, de manera coloquial, para referirse a los efectos del abuso crónico de drogas. Desde hace ya bastante tiempo, una importante cantidad de autores, se han interesado por el concepto de estrés. Ya hemos señalado a Freudenberger (1974, 1977, 1980) y a Maslach y Jackson (1981 a, b; 1982; 1986), ambos autores estudian el síndrome de burnout como una respuesta a un estrés emocional crónico caracterizado por agotamiento físico y psicológico, actitud fría y despersonalizada en la relación con los demás y sentimiento de inadecuación a las tareas que se deben de realizar. Parece ser que lo sufren, especialmente, personas cuyas profesiones versan sobre todo en la atención y ofrecimiento de servicios humanos directos y de gran relevancia para el usuario: enfermeros, profesores, policías, cuidadores, etc. Hasta hace poco, hablábamos de un síndrome no recogido en las clasificaciones psicopatológicas internacionales, aunque objeto de numerosas investigaciones (Olabarría, 1995). El Burnout es un estrés crónico (distrés) experimentado en el contexto laboral, es decir, formando parte de un proceso (Meir, 1983; Álvarez y Fernández, 1991 a, b), siendo este síndrome el último eslabón o la última secuencia de la cadena; sin embargo, es necesario diferenciar el Burnout de otros síndromes o nociones y de hecho son muchos los autores que hacen hincapié en que se trata de una forma de estrés ocupacional, con entidad propia, estudiado en la población laboral de servicios directos a otras personas (Ribera, Cartagena, Reig, Romá, Sans y Caruana, 1993; Pines, Aaronson y Kafry, 1981, etc.). En este trabajo de investigación ya se ha concretado el estrés, con la definición de Lazarus, como una relación particular entre el individuo y el entorno que es evaluado por este como amenazante o desbordante de sus recursos y que pone en peligro su bienestar. Una exposición crónica a los estresores laborales, puede llevar a los profesionales que trabajan en contacto directo con las personas, a sufrir un síndrome de desgaste Burnout, síndrome caracterizado por: agotamiento emocional, es decir el vaciado de recursos personales junto con la sensación de que ya no se tiene nada que ofrecer psicológicamente a los demás; despersonalización, como desarrollo de una actitud negativa e insensible hacia las personas con quienes se trabaja; y, disminución del sentido de realización personal o percepción de que los logros profesionales quedan por debajo de las expectativas personales suponiendo una autocalificación negativa (Maslach y Leiter, 1997). A partir de esta conceptualización del síndrome de Burnout, se han realizado múltiples estudios (Maslach y Pines, 1977; Hingley y Harris, 1986; Brookings, Bolton, Brown y McEvoy, 1985; Bartz y Maloney, 1986, etc.), tanto para precisar su contenido como para buscar las causas, determinar indicadores y predictores y prevenir tal desgaste; sin embargo, debido a que no hubo mucho énfasis inicial en el desarrollo de teorías sobre el síndrome, no surgió un marco teórico conceptual en el que integrar y evaluar los distintos hallazgos y soluciones propuestas; así por ejemplo, el burnout, puede se conceptualizado, desde una perspectiva clínica y una perspectiva psicosocial (Gil-Monte y Peiró, 1997; Olmedo, 1997). Desde una perspectiva clínica, se entiende como estado, consecuencia del estrés laboral. Desde este enfoque se dirigieron los primeros trabajos de Freudenberger (1974) y de Pines y Aaronson (1988). Desde una perspectiva psicosocial, puede ser abordado como un proceso que se desarrolla por la interacción de características del entorno laboral y de orden personal, con manifestaciones bien diferenciadas en distintas etapas. En esta orientación caben los trabajos de Maslach y Jackson (1981), Golembiewski y cols. (1983), Leiter (1988), Schaufeli y Dierendonck (1993), Gil-Monte y cols. (1995, 1997), etc. Tenemos entonces que el Burnout se caracteriza sintomatológicamente: 1) COMO ESTADO: * a) “Agotamiento emocional: ansiedad, labilidad con tendencia a la irritación y cierto abatimiento depresivo. * b) Sentimiento de inadecuación profesional: El sujeto se siente en dificultades o impotente para responder a las distintas y cambiantes facetas del desempeño de su tarea. Este mismo hecho repercute en la aparición de una autoimagen, que oculta, la falta de competencia y un deseo de cambiar de puesto, en muchas ocasiones hacia arriba en el escalafón, bajando su rendimiento y la calidad de sus prestaciones. * c) Bajada o pérdida de la autoestima profesional: Esta, evidentemente, repercute en la autoestima personal, aumentando frente a ella el distanciamiento con compañeros y usuarios, ante los que con frecuencia se presentan autodefiniéndose como hipercompetentes. * d) Modificación de los modos de relación con los compañeros de trabajo y los usuarios de los servicios: Nos encontramos con que la relación pone de manifiesto componentes de inhibición, frialdad y distancia, al tiempo que se convierte en acusatoria hacia los demás de los deterioros en el trabajo; suelen aparecer descalificaciones masivas e inadecuadas de compañeros y usuarios, también se ha detectado el empleo, en ocasiones, de formas de humor más o menos sarcástica. * e) Aumento de la percepción y de la expresión de insatisfacción en el trabajo: Se detectan situaciones de sobrecarga, ambigüedad y conflicto de roles, quejas salariales fuera de contexto y todo ello con un esfuerzo racionalizador en su expresión pero inoperante para su abordaje. * f) Conflictos interpersonales: En ellos aparece como común denominador la insensibilidad y la hostilidad más o menos encubierta. Estos conflictos pueden orientarse tanto hacia los compañeros como hacia los usuarios y en situaciones más extremas invadir otras esferas tanto del organigrama como extralaborales. * g) Alteraciones físicas y comportamentales: En ocasiones pueden aparecer síntomas del tipo: insomnio, cansancio excesivo, dolores de cabeza y otros, así como aumento en el consumo de tabaco, café, fármacos, agresividad tanto con compañeros y/o usuarios como familia, vecinos...” (Olabarría, 1995, pp. 189-190). Como se puede comprobar, es más fácil describir el Burnout que definirlo. El rasgo fundamental del Burnout es el cansancio emocional y la sensación de no poder dar más de sí mismo, para poder protegerse de ese sentimiento negativo, el sujeto trata de aislarse de los demás, desarrollando una actitud impersonal hacia los usuarios y los compañeros, mostrándose cínico, utilizando etiquetas despectivas o bien haciendo a los demás responsables de sus frustraciones. Autores como Freudenberger (1974, 1977, 1980), al igual que Edelwich y Brodsky (1980) definen el síndrome manteniendo la relación entre Burnout y pérdida de ideales, energía y propósito, limitando el síndrome a individuos muy dedicados y comprometidos que persiguen la consecución de una meta. 2) COMO PROCESO: La definición anterior puede verse completada con los trabajos de Pines, Aaronson y Kafry (1981), estos autores, al igual que Maslach y Jackson (1978), definen el Burnout como un estado de agotamiento físico, emocional y mental (respuesta emocional inadecuada). Se entiende el síndrome como resultado de la exposición crónica ante una presión emocional (estrés), durante prolongados períodos de tiempo (proceso). En la anterior definición, aparece de manera implícita el concepto de Burnout como proceso tal y como lo han hecho Cherniss (1989), Edelwich y Brodsky (1980), Golembiewski, Munzenrider y Stevenson (1986), Golembiewski y Munzenrider (1988), Leiter (1988), Pines (1981), Schaufeli y Dierendock (1993) o Gil Monte y cols. (1995, 1997), quienes describen los estados o etapas en los que se desarrolla la desilusión en las profesiones de ayuda. Maslach y Pines (1977), insistieron en la necesidad de prevención del síndrome de desgaste, pues éste hacía perder sentimientos positivos hacia sí mismo y hacia sus clientes, a quienes podrían dirigirse con una actitud cínica y deshumanizada. Se constataría también un descenso de su compromiso laboral. Nos enfrentamos a un sentimiento complejo de inadecuación personal y profesional al puesto de trabajo, que surge al comprobar que las demandas que se les hace, exceden a su capacidad para atenderlas debidamente. Este sentimiento se puede encubrir mediante una sensación de omnipotencia. (Álvarez y Fernández, 1991 a, b). Como hemos señalado, los síntomas anteriormente descritos, transcurren a lo largo de unas etapas definidas, a lo largo de un proceso y pueden ser observadas sin dificultad. (Edelwich y Brodsky 1980, Golembiewski, Munzerider y Stevenson 1986; Golembiewski y Munzerider 1988 y Leiter, 1988), también señalaremos que se trata de un proceso que contiene la característica de propagarse fácilmente entre el resto de los miembros del staff. Además, si no hay claridad en las diferentes tareas o responsabilidades que realizan los sujetos, es decir no están bien delimitadas, la interacción laboral tenderá a ser competitiva y conflictiva más que cooperativa y eficaz. Muchos autores, consideran la ausencia de un apoyo significativo, como un factor clave para que se produzca el “desgaste”. De la misma manera, se ha denotado la presencia de líderes que únicamente aportan retroalimentación negativa en ambientes laborales con gran presencia del fenómeno Burnout, frente a bajos niveles del síndrome, en ambientes con altos niveles de apoyo sin reducir la autonomía de los sujetos. A continuación se exponen los predictores más potentes de Burnout, según los autores que hemos ido citando: 1) Las relaciones interpersonales en el trabajo. 2) Encontrarse insatisfecho con su rol. 3) Experimentar altos niveles de estrés en el trabajo. 4) Sentimientos de apatía y claudicación. 5) Recibir apoyo inadecuado. Hemos podido comprobar que el síndrome es un patrón de síntomas, actitudes y conductas que varían en cada sujeto. No obstante, se discute si en realidad es el Burnout un nuevo concepto o, por el contrario, si no se trata más que de una de las tantas definiciones de estrés, insatisfacción laboral o depresión, aunque en la literatura se pueden encontrar otros muchos conceptos como sinónimos de Burnout, tales como conflicto, ansiedad, tedio, aburrimiento, etc. (Gil-Monte y Peiró, 1997). Otra consideración fundamental del síndrome, es su imposibilidad de categorización como variable dicotómica, no podemos decir tajantemente si está o no presente, es un continuo que tiene unos síntomas y unas etapas generales. Es un proceso cíclico, pero cuya evolución puede ser modificada o cortada y, aunque el aburrimiento o “hastío” es común tanto en la insatisfacción laboral como en el síndrome, sólo en el Burnout se debe a demandas laborales crónicas (Olabarría, 1995). Se señala, además, que si bien la insatisfacción laboral aparece como un elemento del síndrome de Burnout, aquella sólo aparece ligada, sobre todo, al agotamiento emocional en este síndrome y no fuera de él. De la misma manera, podemos decir, que la pérdida de interés y entusiasmo, así como el abatimiento, pueden ocurrir en todas las profesiones, pero las víctimas a “quemarse” se encuentran fundamentalmente entre aquellas ocupaciones en las que se presta una atención directa al trabajo con personas que demandan la atención directa del “cuidador” y, aunque el abatimiento es común a, por ejemplo, la depresión, en el Burnout queda determinado al espacio y tiempo cotidiano del entorno laboral y lo que verdaderamente caracteriza a este concepto y lo diferencia de otros similares es la actitud de despersonalización (Firth, Mc Keown, Mc Intee y Britton, 1986). Podemos observar que estamos ante una interacción de variables afectivas (cansancio emocional y despersonalización), y cognitivo–aptitudinales (falta de recursos personales), que se articulan entre sí en un episodio secuencial. Otros autores consideran que más que un estado, podría considerarse como una particular respuesta a corto y mediano plazo al estrés crónico en el trabajo (Gil-Monte y Peiró, 1997). Otra variable importante a considerar es la expectativa. En los trabajadores noveles estas juegan un papel de consideración. Para Broufenbrenner (1979), el Burnout tiene mayor incidencia en profesionales jóvenes. De todas formas, parece claro, que el síndrome de Burnout se debe a la relación del sujeto con la organización laboral, pero no quedan tan claras las variables que abocan al proceso. Básicamente podemos diferenciar, entre los modelos existentes, los que consideran que las variables organizacionales son las que determinan fundamentalmente el síndrome (Mc Dermott, 1984; Golembiewski, Munzenrider y Stevenson, 1986; Randall y Scott, 1988; Maslach y Leiter, 1997), o los que defienden que estas variables se combinan con las variables personales de los sujetos, y se distinguen como dispuestos a padecer el síndrome, a aquellos con un estilo obsesivo-compulsivo; también a sujetos con estilo de personalidad dependiente o pasivo-agresiva y, por norma general, a sujetos con una tendencia a identificarse de forma excesiva con los receptores de su atención y que basan su autoestima únicamente en la consecución de metas. Sea cual sea la característica de la personalidad, los individuos más entusiastas y dedicados son los que presentan un mayor riesgo, ya que son los que presentarán una mayor desilusión y disgusto al comprobar la diferencia existente entre el marco ideal y real de su trabajo (Broufenbrenner, 1979; Cherniss, 1980, 1989, 1990; Meir, 1983; Lee y Ashford, 1993 y Olmedo, 1997). Álvarez y Fernández (1991a) y Olmedo (1997), aportan una interesante descripción de los distintos modelos comprensivos del síndrome y la diferenciación del constructo Burnout. Ahondando en la etiología del desgaste, podemos resumir diciendo que las principales conclusiones de diversos estudios apuntan a que las principales causas del desgaste pueden ser tanto laborales como extralaborales, encontrándose relaciones importantes entre Burnout y rol del cliente (Maslach, 1978), satisfacción y medio laboral (Mc Dermott, 1984; Dolan, 1987; Randall y Scott, 1988), depresión (Firth y cols., 1986), sexo y cultura (Etzion y Pines, 1986). Lee y Ashford (1993), han establecido que el proceso del síndrome burnout se puede entender a partir del paradigma estrés-tensión-afrontamiento, propuesto por Lazarus y Folkman (1986). De tal forma que, el cansancio emocional puede ser visto como una forma de tensión, mientras que la despersonalización sería una forma de afrontamiento. Resaltar, que para Golembiewski, el cansancio emocional estaría considerado como el factor más característico en el avance de las fases del Burnout, y la despersonalización la menos virulenta. Freudenberger consideró este síndrome como efecto de la pérdida de la motivación, idealismo y entusiasmo, también se puede observar en este fenómeno una confirmación del Síndrome de Estrés de Seyle, con sus correspondientes fases de alarma, resistencia y agotamiento, pero dentro de un contexto estrictamente laboral-asistencial frente a la presentación de otros cuadros. Un contexto laboral asistencial donde se origina y donde tiene sus más destacadas consecuencias. Cherniss (1980) considera que la indefensión aprendida (Seligman, 1975) puede ser el mecanismo de mediación en el Burnout, de tal modo que los sujetos expuestos a resultados no controlables, pueden aprender que los acontecimientos o sucesos de su entorno son independientes de sus acciones y generalizar la creencia de que son incapaces de ser efectivos, conduciéndose a un aislamiento apático. Bibliografía ÁLVAREZ, G., y FERNÁNDEZ, L. (1991a): “El Síndrome de ‘Burnout’ o el desgaste profesional (I): revisión de estudios”, en Revista de la Asociación Española de Neuropsiquiatría, n.º 21, pp. 257-265. — (1991b): “El síndrome de ‘Burnout’ o el desgaste profesional (II): estudio empírico de los profesionales gallegos del área de Salud Mental, Revisión de Estudios”, en Revista de la Asociación Española de Neuropsiquiatría, vol. 11, n.º 39, pp. 267-273. BROUFENBRENNER, V. (1979): The Ecology of Human Development. Harvard University Press. CANNON, W. (1911): The Mechanical Factors of Digestion. Wisconsin, Medical College of Wisconsin. CHERNISS, C. (1980): Proffesional Burnout in Human Service Organizations. New York, Praeger. — (1989): “Burnout in New Professionals: A Long-Term Follow-up Study”, en Journal of Health and Human Resources Administration, n.º 13, pp. 132-154. — (1990): “Natural Recovery from Burnout: Results from a 10-Year Follow-up Study”, en Journal of Health and Human Resources Administration, n.º 13, pp. 132-154. COX, T. (1992): “The Recognition and Measurement of Stress: Conceptual and Methodological Issues”, en WILSON y CORLETT: Evaluation of Human Work. London, Taylor y Francis. DAVIDOFF, L. L. (1984): Introducción a la Psicología. México, Mc Graw-Hill. DOLAN, N. (1987): “The Relationship Between ‘Burnout’ and Job Satisfaction”, en Journal of Advanced Nursing, n.º 12, pp. 3-12. EDELWICH, J., y BRODSKY, A. (1980): “Burnout: Stages of Desillusionment in the Helping Professions”, en Human Science Press, New York. ENGEL, G. (1962): Psychological Development on Health and Disease. Philadelphia, Saunders. ETZION, D., y PINES, A. (1986): “Sex and Culture in Burnout and Coping Among Human Service Professionals. A Social Psychological Perspective”, en Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology, vol. 17, n.º 2, pp. 191-209. FIRTH, H. W. B.; Mc KEOWN, P.; McINTEE, J., y BRITTON, P. (1986): “Burnout and Professional Depression: Related Concepts?”, en Journal of Advanced Nursing, n.º 11, pp. 633–641. FREUDENBERGER, H. J. (1974): “Staff Burn-out”, en Journal of Social Issues, n.º 30, pp. 159-165. — (1977): “Burn-out: The Organizational Menace”, en Trainning and Development Journal, n.º 31, pp. 26-27. — (1980): Burn-out: The High Cost of Hight Achieevement. Garden City, NY, Anchor Press. GIL-MONTE, P.; PEIRÓ, J. M., y VALCÁRCEL, P. (1995): “A Causal Model of Burnout Process Development: An Alternative to Golembiewski and Leiter Models”, trabajo presentado en el VII Congreso Europeo sobre Trabajo y Psicología Organizacional, Gyor, Hungría. Revista Iberoamericana de Educación (ISSN: 1681-5653) • 12 • Profesión docente y estrés laboral: una aproximación a los conceptos de Estrés Laboral y Burnout GIL-MONTE, P., y PEIRÓ, J. M. (1997): Desgaste psíquico en el trabajo: el síndrome de quemarse. Madrid, Síntesis. GOLEMBIEWSKI, R. T.; MUNZENRIDER, R. F., y CARTER, D. (1983): “Progresive Phases of Burn-out and their Worksite Covariants”, en Journal of Applied Behavioral Science, n.º 19, pp. 464-481. GOLEMBIEWSKI, R. T.; MUNZENRIDER, R. F., y STEVENSON, J. G. (1986): Stress in Organizations. New York, Praeger. GOLEMBIEWSKI, R. T., y MUNZENRIDER, R. F. (1988): Phases of Burnout: Developments in Concepts and Applications. New York, Praeger. GONZÁLEZ DE RIVERA, J. L., y cols. (1980): Manual de Psiquiatría. Madrid, Karpos. GONZÁLEZ DE RIVERA, J. L.. (1991): “Factores de estrés y enfermedad”, en Actas Luso-Esp. Neurol. Psiquiatr ., n.º 19, pp. 290-297. HINGLEY, P., y HARRIS, P. (1986): “Burnout at Serious Level”, en Nursing Times, vol. 83, n.º 21, pp. 59-62. HOLMES, T, y RAHE, R. (1967) : “The Social Readjustement Rating Scales”, en J. Psychosom Res., n.º 11, pp. 213-218. LAZARUS, R. S., y FOLKMAN, S. (1986): Estrés y procesos cognitivos. Barcelona, Martínez Roca. LEE, R. T., y ASHFORD, B. E. (1993): “A Longitudinal Study Among Supervisor and Managers: Comparitions Between the Leiter and Maslach”, en Organizational and Human Decision Processes, n.º 54, pp. 369-398. LEITER, M. P. (1988): “Burnout as a Function of Communication Patterns”, en Group and Organization Studies, vol. 13, n.º 1, pp. 28-111. MASLACH, C. (1978): “The Client Role in Staff Burnout”, en Journal of Social Issues, vol. 34, n.º 4, pp. 111-124. —, y JACKSON, S. E. (1978): “Lawyer Burnout”, en Barrister, n.º 8, pp. 54-85. — (1981a): Maslach Burnout Inventory . Palo Alto, CA, Consulting Psychologists Press. — (1981b). “The Measurement of Experienced Burnout”, en Journal of Occ. Behv., n.º 2, pp. 99-113. — (1982): The Cost of Caring. Englewood Cliffs, N.J, Prentice-Hall. — (1985): “The Role of Sex and Family Variables in Burnout”, en Sex Roles , n.º 12, pp. 837-851. — (1986): Maslach Burnout Inventory, 2.ª Ed., Palo Alto, CA, Consulting Psychologits Press. MASLACH, C., y LEITER, M. P. (1997): The Truth About Burnout: How Organizations Cause Personal Stress and What to do About it. San Francisco, Jossey Bass. MASLACH, C., y PINES, A. (1977): “The Burnout Syndrome in the Day Care Setting”, en Child Care Quarterly, vol. 6, n.º 2, pp. 100-113. McCRAINE, E. W. ; LAMBERT, V. A., y LAMBERT, C. E. (1987): “Work Stress, Hardiness and Burnout Among Hospital Staff Nurses”, en Nursing Research, vol. 36, n.º 6, pp. 374-378. McDERMOTT, D. (1984): “Professional Burnout and its Relation to Job Characteristics, Satisfaction and Control”, en Journal of Human Stress, vol. 10, n.º 2, pp. 79-85. MEIR, S. T. (1983): “Toward a Theory of Burnout”, en Human Relations, 36. MERÍN, J.; CANO, A., y TOBAL, M. (1995): “El estrés laboral: bases teóricas y marco de intervención”, en Ansiedad y estrés, vol. 1 , n.º 2-3, pp. 113-130. OLABARRÍA, B. (1995): “El síndrome de “Burnout” (“Quemado”) o del cuidador descuidado”, en Ansiedad y estrés, vol. 1, n.º 2-3, pp. 189-194. PINES, A.; AARONSON, E., y KAFRY, D. (1981): Burnout: From Tedium to Personal Growth. New York, The Free Press. PINES, A., y AARONSON, E. (1988): Burnout: Causes and Cures. New York, The Free Press. RANDALL, M., y SCOTT, W. A. (1988): “Burnout, Job Satisfaction and Job Perfomance”, en Australian Psychologist, vol. 23, n.º 3, pp. 335-347. RIBERA, D.; CARTAGENA, E.; REIG, A.; ROMÁ, M. T.; SANS, I., y CARUANA, A. (1993): Estrés laboral y salud en profesionales de enfermería. Secretariado de Publicaciones, Universidad de Alicante. RUBIO, S. (1992): “Evaluación y medida de la carga de trabajo mental en una tarea de diagnóstico de fallos”, tesis doctoral no publicada. Madrid, Universidad Complutense. Revista Iberoamericana de Educación (ISSN: 1681-5653) • 13 • José Antonio Ayuso Marente —; MARTÍN, J., y DÍAZ, E. (1995): “Carga mental y estrés: dos conceptos relacionados”, en Ansiedad y estrés, vol. 1, n.º 2-3, pp. 131-139. SCHAUFELI, W. B., y DIERENDONCK, D. (1993): “The Construct Validity of Two Burnout Measures”, en J. of Occupational Behavior; n.º 14, pp. 631-647. SELIGMAN, M. E. P. (1975): Helpessness: on Depression, Development, and Death. San Francisco, Freeman. SELYE, H. (1936): “A Syndrome Produced by Diverse Nocivous Agents”, en Nature, n.º 138, pp. 22-49. — (1978): The Stress of Life. New York, Mc Graw-Hill (original publicado en 1956). STEPTOE, A., y VÖGELE, A. (1986): “Are Stress Sesponses Influenced by Cognitive Appraisal? An Experimental Comparison of Coping Strategies”, en British Journal of Psychology, n.º 77, pp. 243-255. Revista Iberoamericana de Educación (ISSN: 1681-5653) • 14 • Coonnttaaccttaarr Reevviissttaa IIbbeerrooaameerriiccaannaa ddee Edduuccaacciióónn Prriinncciippaall OEII